1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective tabletop pads and more particularly pertains to a new magnetic latching system for protective tabletop pads for providing a convenient and secure latching system for removably connecting pad sections together in a manner that greatly minimizes the risk of damaging the tabletop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective pads are known in the prior art and are available as a custom manufactured product from many sources. The primary purpose of such pads is to provide protection to items of fine furniture, when, for example, warm or hot dishes are placed on the furniture in its normal use. The pads are most often used on tabletops, although other items of fine furniture may benefit from the use of such pads. The pads are often manufactured in sections so that they may be produced in sizes that cover the entire top surface of a large table, and then subsequently can be folded or collapsed into a more compact size for carrying and storage of the sections when the tabletop pad is not in use, and it is desirable to display the tabletop. The overall perimeter shape of the pads are usually designed to closely match the perimeter contours of the tabletop so that a smooth top surface is presented.
The pads usually have a soft bottom surface that will not mar the tabletop and a durable top surface that can withstand the rigors of normal table use. Since the tabletop surface is usually highly polished, the pads may slip on the tabletop surface since the soft bottom surface of the pad typically does not have a high coefficient of friction for resisting such slippage. If one of the pad sections slips, an opening occurs between the pad sections and the tabletop surface is undesirably exposed. This shifting can expose the tabletop to damage, and creates an unevenness in the top surface that may in fact cause spillage of containers on the top surface onto the exposed table surface.
As a result, several manufacturers have attempted to solve the problem by devising apparatus' intended to lock the pad sections together so that the pad sections do not separate during normal use. One such attempt is a system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,232. A latching system corresponding to the disclosure of this patent is available under the tradename INTERLOK from the Ohio Table Pad Company of LaGrange, Ind. Generally, this system consists of two U-shaped plastic pieces with an index notch that aligns the sections of the tabletop pad. One of the pad sections must be lifted and then dropped into the mating member. The disadvantage of this system is the difficulty of the latching procedure and the additional time required for the latching procedure. Significantly, there is the possibility of scratching the tabletop surface if the plastic locking tab is accidentally dragged across the table surface, so that the latching system itself can become a source of damage to the tabletop. Additionally, if one of the pads is improperly lifted when disengaging the pads for storage, the plastic piece may break and be rendered useless.
Another known system is available under the tradename PIVOT LOC from Sentry Table Pad Co. of St. Paul, Minn. Their latching system uses a hook and peg apparatus. This apparatus is referred to as a "lock" formed of "unbreakable" nylon. A user of this apparatus must set each latching element individually, thereby increasing the time required to install the tabletop pad sections. This apparatus also presents a table-scratching hazard if the plastic apparatus is accidentally dragged across the top surface of the table. In addition, the plastic hooks are subject to breakage if the pads are improperly lifted when disengaging the pads for storage.
Previously, the assignee of the present invention has employed a locking system that uses hook and loop fasteners,. such as fasteners sold under the tradename VELCRO. In this locking system, L-shaped mounting pieces are inserted and glued into grooves on the pad edge and the hook and loop fastener elements are glued to the mounting pieces. The pads easily and conveniently lock together when the hook and loop fastener elements are brought into abutment. While this provides a highly suitable solution to the problem, there still exists a small possibility for damage of the tabletop if the pad sections are improperly lifted when disengaging the hook and loop fastener elements of the pad sections after use. Additionally, the L-shaped mounting pieces are subject to being pulled out of the groove when the hook and loop fastener elements of adjacent pad sections are disengaged, thereby rendering the mounting pieces ineffective and, more importantly, making them a potential tabletop-scratching hazard.
Therefore, there is a need for a tabletop pad locking system that does not require individual setting of the locking elements, a pad locking system that firmly and securely holds the pads together, and a pad locking system whose elements are protected in such a way that the risk of accidental scratching of the tabletop surface is minimal or even non-existent.